Breaking All The Rules
by Arisluv
Summary: Buffy comes to a realization that she could never have admitted to before. It's going to change everything between Watcher and Slayer.


Title: Breaking All the Rules

Rating: G

Pairing: B/G

Disclaimer: All characters are the sole property of Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, WB, UPN, etc, etc, etc... I only wish to have such wonderful characters of my own some day.

Summary: Buffy comes to a realization she never wanted to admit to before.

A/N: I became inspired to write this after looking up a word posted by Gabrielle and found another word I didn't yet know near by. I decided that I liked the word so much it needed to be in a story and thus became Breaking all The Rules. Posted also in LJ Community allthejellies. Enjoy.

* * *

He was always in the penetralia of her mind. She just refused to open herself to it. It was taboo yet somehow so perfect. It cried out to her at every possible interval. They had a connection that she could no longer deny. So the beautiful young woman made up her mind in that instant to break the rules.

She had been out all night and was covered in various demon goos and vampire dustings. She wasn't on the steadiest of feet as she walked nearer to his home. _God, look at me. Can I do this?_ Contrary to her mind though, Buffy's feet and heart made the decision clear. She took a slow deep breath as his house came into view.

Buffy knew that She was there already, had been all weekend. But, She couldn't accept what his life was. She didn't know him the way Buffy did. Never would. With each step, her confidance grew until the moment her foot landed on his scratchy brown welcome mat. Then her head dropped and her shoulders slumped. _Maybe I'll just glance in the window instead._

He was sitting alone in the darkened room. It was late of course, but seeing him alone hurt her. How many times had she left him alone? He was sitting beside a large candle which bathed his handsome face in a warm glow. She longed to touch that face, kiss those lips. He got up for a moment and Buffy could only watch as he turned to leave. _Am I too late? Oh, PLease God, don't let me be too late._

But, He returned a few moments later, guitar in hand. She couldn't hear the sad strains but she had a pretty good idea as to what song he played. She took another deep breath and moved back to the door. Just as she'd worked up the nerve to knock and lifted her tiny hand, the door opened.

"Buffy, dear goodness, what are you doing here at this hour? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Giles' eyes filled with worry and dread as he opened the path for her to enter his home. She looked about three steps from shock.

"Um, Everythihng's fine. I just, I wanted to see you. Oh, God. I'm a mess aren't I? I look horrible." Buffy began frantically trying to smooth out her hair and wipe away what she could of the nights battles. After a few seconds, Giles stilled her hands. He led her to the couch and sat down. He knew one thing was certain, everything was not fine.

"Buffy what is it? Tell me."

Buffy closed her eyes. She opened tehm again. Her mouth followed the pattern. She searched for the right words but as usual, her mouth spoke first. "Is Olivia still?"

"No,she left. She couldn't handle things."

"I'm sorry, Giles. Um, could I maybe have a cup of tea? I need to um, clear my head." Buffy looked so lost and Giles wanted only to show her the way home to him. He rose form the couch and left Buffy alone with her thoughts. He sighed as he entered the little kitchenette uncertain if he could continue to be so near to her and yet so far away. When he returned with the tea, Buffy was composed enough to speak.

"Giles, you should sit down. I have some pretty big news to tell you. I don't know if it's earth shattering or anything but it was to me." Buffy spoke softly as she took the tea he offered her. All Giles could think in that instant was that perhaps that fool she'd slept with had gotten his girl pregnant and he was seeing red. He began to count to ten in German so as to remain calm.

"I see," He gritted out as he sat down. Buffy idly brushed a golden lock away form her face.

"Giles have you ever wondered why every relationship we enter into ends miserably?" Buffy worried her lower lip as her hazel eyes met his grey green orbs. " I have and I always come to the same answer. Giles," She paused, searching his eyes for what she prayed was there. His eyes flashed back at hers. There! There it was. She could do this. _Breathe Buffy Breathe._ "Giles, I'm in love with you. Madly, desperately, eternally in love with only you."

"Are you quite certain? I mean I am old enough to be your, (gulp) father and I do recall a time when..." Buffy was on the verge of tears when she bolted out of the sofa. She thought Giles was rejecting her and she couldn't take that. She turned to run as far and as fast as she could.. "Buffy, wait! I'm sorry. What I meant was, I love you so much my dear girl. I was content to stand aside and let you find what you deserved. I never thought you could.. what I mean to say is, are you quite sure?"

Buffy nodded slowly as she turned back to face him. Tears were streaming down her face and her shoulders shook a bit. Giles couldn't help but run into her arms and kiss those salty drops away. " Oh my love, I never want to cause you to cry again. I love you Buffy."

"I love you Rupert and I never want you to be left alone again." They kissed deeply and the world around them was forgotten. For just and instant there were no demons, no vampires, no sacred duties. There was just this man and this woman. He was always in the penetralia of her mind.

_Fin_


End file.
